


Animals

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Cuticle Tantei Inaba | Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that village in the middle of mountains, it was common sense to never wander outside after sunset. But if villagers feared night more than anyone else in the country, what they were the most scared of was the full moon. And also the dreadful, inhuman cry that was heard by midnight, which was always announcing death and mayhem for the villagers.</p><p>Ogino x Inaba AU Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

In that village in the middle of mountains, it was common sense to never wander outside after sunset. But if villagers feared night more than anyone else in the country, what they were the most scared of was the full moon. And also the dreadful, inhuman cry that was heard by midnight, which was always announcing death and mayhem for the villagers.

A morning, an old man was found dead and jagged in his house. One month later, it was the turn of a woman and her two kids. By the end of the year, fourteen inhuman murders were numberedin the village. In order to stop the massacre, the village chief called for help from the main town. They sent an inspector to investigate on the case. Ogino Kuniharu was his name.

At first, Ogino was septic. He couldn’t understand the irrational fright of the villagers as they barricaded themselves in their houses when the night came, nor did he believe the popular belief of monsters half-human half-beast who were said had been terrorizing the region for centuries now.Everything the inspector could say was that there was a criminal in the village, perhaps one, perhaps many.But he was certain to catch them sooner or later. And since the only clue he had about the murderer was the full moon, the inspector decided to stay outside at the next night of full moon, hiding in the shadows, and spy on whoever was strolling in the village when everyone else was shut in.

The inspector’s instinct didn’t betray him: when the moon was the highest in the sky, he heard hasty movements coming from a house nearby, and saw a dark shape running to the forest. Ogino ran after it. They ran for a long time until they reached the deepest part of the woods.The shape was fast and Ogino experienced the utmost difficulty not being outdistanced by it. But it seemed luck hadn’t abandoned him, because after some time, the form stopped. Ogino could finally see it completely: it was indeed a man… Or at least did it have the appearance of a man. Apart from that, the inspector was positive he had never witnessed such peculiarities in anyone else before. The stranger had indeed long dark-red hair and wolf ears on top of his head. He was wearing a loose kinagashi, but one could obviously spot a long tail coming out from the tail of the garment.

The man was frowning inquisitively at him, and as he did, Ogino caught sight of a trail of blood dripping from the corner of his lips.In spite of this, he didn’t look as much as a criminal, and the inspector had to concede in his entire life he had never seen a murderer as striking and with eyes as soft as this one.

“So you’re the one who came in this village to arrest me.” He said with a deep and charming voice. 

“That’s right.” Ogino replied. “My name is Ogino. Looks like you’re not going to deny anything. That simplifies everything.”

“How could I? You caught me in the act.” He unhurriedly walked to Ogino. The closer he came, the inspector noticed more easily details about him he hadn’t remarked before. Details like a slight limp the man had when he walked: his right leg was probably wounded because blood was pouring on the bare foot. This and also the fact that the man was far from bulky – he was rather well-built, but also quite slender.

The stranger stopped one step from Ogino. He wasn’t very tall, too, so the inspector had to look down on him. “What are you waiting for, inspector? Hurry and arrest me, otherwise I might kill you.”

“With your leg in this state, it would be hard for you, wouldn’t it?” Ogino stated. “Shouldn’t you treat this before it gets infected?”

The red haired man frowned, as though he didn’t get Ogino at all. “You have to be kidding me. You don’t seriously care about this, do you. I told you to hurry up. If you don’t arrest me right now… If you don’t, then next month and the month after and the one after, there will be more casualties. I’m fed up of this! I don’t want to kill anymore… I don’t want to…”He stepped forward but tripped because of his wounded leg, then fell against Ogino. “Please…”

Ogino was lost. The cause of all the murders was there, lying in his arms, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. The stranger’s face was expressing such sadness and regret, he simply couldn’t. But his confusion grew even deeper when the smaller man hugged him tightly and started kissing his mouth and cheeks, his lips even now pleading and begging him. His hands slowly caressed the long and silky hair before nestling the sharp face of the other male. Reflexively, he brought it closer to his and kissed the thin and trembling lips.

The long haired man’s eyes vaguely widened at the unexpected touch, but he didn’t rebuff it.Heaving a broken sigh, he pulled the taller man’s head down and opened his mouth, thus deepening the kiss with a bittersweet fervor.Ogino suckled and sipped at the man’s lips until they were beautifully swollen. His warm tongue slipped between the stranger’s lips and seductively plundered the moist cavern behind them, stroking it to ecstasy.He didn’t let go of the redhead’s mouth when his hands swiftly slid beneath the fabric of his kinagashi and gently kneaded and stroked a quivering chest. He could feel the stranger’s heart pounding hard against the ribcage. His fingers found two tight tips and began pinching and twisting them.

“Mm… Haa…” The stranger moaned lightly while Ogino’s fingers were pleasuring his nipples. His back instinctively bent down as the inspector kneeled down to lick at them, like this making the long and red mane fall on the latter’s shoulders. “Ngh… Ogino…” 

His pale cheeks were now as red as his hair,his eyes only two mirrors glimmering with want. He cuddled the taller man’s head in his arms and placed butterfly kisses on his forehead. Ogino’s teeth were bruising his skin. Not only the nipples, they also nibbled at the soft skin of the redhead’s chest and belly, every time leaving a purple hickey on the unblemished white.

As Ogino got to the smaller man’s stomach, he rapidly undid the belt which was still keeping the kinagashi on and threw it on the ground. The garment then opened up, revealing a slender and creamy, youthful body, all shaking under his hands.The stranger averted his eyes from the inspector’s gaze. Ogino noticed his hesitation.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked softly. “If you don’t want it, I’ll stop.”

“No, I’m… all right. It’s just a little weird.”

Ogino smiled faintly and captured the man’s mouth again, his hands gradually leading him to the leaves covered ground.The smaller man didn’t push back and let himself being topped by the inspector.The latter hauled slender legs up and made them rest on his shoulders. Ogino’s eyes didn’t miss the twitch of the stranger’s half hard erection as he did it. Now he had the redhead lying beneath him, waiting for him.

“By the way,” he said as he licked at the blood on the stranger’s leg, “what’s your name?”

“Inaba… Inaba Hiroshi.” The smaller man replied, though his mind wasn’t into greeting anymore. He watched the red appendage dancing on his leg, leaving a trail of saliva all over it, and in the same time his hand slowly made its way to his arousal and began pumping it while the other fondled at his balls. At first slow and cautious, his movements soon grew faster and hotter. Low whimpering was accompanying the upward thrusts of Hiroshi’s hips, whimpering which grew louderas his shaft was getting harder.

Ogino took advantage of the diversion to insert a saliva coated finger in the redhead’s twitching hole. It practically sucked it in. The inspector rummaged the tight tunnel for few seconds before adding a second finger in. This time, he had to force his finger in as Hiroshi’s ass violently tightened around themembers. As a reward, Ogino’s free hand joined Inaba’s and started stroking his manhood.

“Aa… Haa!” Inaba whined at the alien touch on his sensitive skin. It took him time to get used having Ogino’s hands playing with him both on the inside and the outside. But after few thrusts and strokes, he was moving in unison with the taller man, alternatively impaling himself on the long fingers and thrusting in the large hand.

Ogino stared eagerly at the arousing sight beneath him. In his underwear, his own erection was screaming with need and rubbing atrociously against the fabric.He wouldn’t be able to bear it any longer. Taking his fingers out of Hiroshi’s prepared hole, he rapidly unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out. Without losing his time, he claimed the smaller man’s hole with all the strength of his hips. Inaba cried.

“Hiroshi… Hiroshi…” Ogino hushed. He cupped Hiroshi’s chin in his strong hand, tilting his head back so that he could kiss him. Right after, his lips left the man’s mouth to graze at the pallid skin of his thighs, eliciting more shivering from him. 

Few seconds later, he began thrusting in the redhead. All the desire that had been building in his abdomen since their first kiss was unleashed passionately in countless shoving of his hardness. The heat inside the redhead was maddening. He was clenching at Ogino’s manhood and screaming lustfully in the man’s ear, his arms wrapped around the latter’s back.

“Aan! O-Ogino… Aa.. Ogino…”

The taller man could nearly feel the desire burning in the smaller man’s body. Hiroshi’s erection was getting wetter with each second. He spread his legs wider as Ogino explored his insides while hisfingers were digging painfully into the soft flesh of his thighs. He pushed his hips up to take Ogino’s shaft – Ogino’s bigger and harder shaft – deeper in him, his mouth even now moaning like never, panting like never. 

The inspector’s motions were going faster, stronger, in and out, in and out. By now he was hitting the smaller man’s sweetest spot, making the latter more and more desperate for release.They were both so wet and slick down there, there was no way any of them would be able to keep on like this. After few more thrusts, Ogino felt the warmness around him becoming agonizingly tight, and a fraction of second later hot liquid spilled on his abs and chest. He very soon followed Hiroshi and exploded inside the scorching walls before collapsing on top of the smaller man, both men shuddering and breathing heavily.

“It was great...” Hiroshi panted in the ear of the man above him.

“I’m glad you liked it…” Ogino smirked and raised a little to look at the redhead’s face. But what he saw actually stunned him, in a bad way.“Ah?”

The long and stunning hair was gone, so was the erotic and manly body. They were replaced by a rather boyish one, way shorter hair and a stupidly happy face that had nothing to do with the previous grave and calm one. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Um?” The boyish Hiroshi blinked playfully. “Oh, that. Well, the full moon is gone, so I’m back to my normal self.”

“So… This is your normal self…” Ogino eyed darkly at the sight before him. Suddenly he realized with horror he had just embraced a kid.

“Yeah, but anyway… I love Ogino so much!” Hiroshi hugged at Ogino, almost choking him to death. 

Andin point of fact, at that moment, the inspector really regretted what he had done.

THE END


End file.
